<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cockblocked Shiva Finally Gets It by ReadingBear2619</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877221">Cockblocked Shiva Finally Gets It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingBear2619/pseuds/ReadingBear2619'>ReadingBear2619</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Record of Ragnarok (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Raiden Tameemon, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Flirting, Horny Shiva, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Raiden Tameemon, Raiden Tameemon Has A Big Dick, Shiva Has A Big Dick, Top Shiva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingBear2619/pseuds/ReadingBear2619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiva has been denied the right to fight several times now, and those frustrations have built. Searching for his wives in order to release that pressure he comes across the incarnation of lust himself Raiden Tameemon and is given an offer he doesn't refuse.</p><p> </p><p>Or, Shiva is no longer cucked and is finally getting some action.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raiden Tameemon (Record of Ragnarok)/Shiva (Record of Ragnarok), Raiden Tameemon/Shiva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cockblocked Shiva Finally Gets It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recently discovered Record of Ragnarok and I love it. Binge read everything and the characters are HUNKS, my word! *fans self* Raiden in particular is a work of art. When I saw him and Shiva together I just knew I had to write something with them. Enjoy! ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiva wondered down the halls in search of his wives. He was sure they had come in this direction as they said they would head to the gardens in order to relax after the craziness of the matches. Shiva himself was pent up after having been denied the right to fight by those Greek bastards and needing to release that energy he figured he could have some fun with his wives in the meantime.</p><p>Shiva paused mid-walk as he heard the sound of Parvati laughing, recognizing that sound from his first wife as her being quite flirty, which frankly considering she isn't with him at the moment is something that is pissing Shiva off. He picks up the pace, making a left before rounding another corner and coming across all three of his wives standing around an incredibly tall human man only wearing a cloth around his waist.</p><p>"Oi, what is going on here?" Shiva questioned as he rapidly approached the group, all four of them quickly looking at the god with various expressions. Parvati and Kali quickly avoided eye contact while Durga lost her smile, gaining a bored expression. The man however looked Shiva up and down before grinning at the newcomer.</p><p>"Shiva I take it?" The man questioned, though Shiva only gave a glare in response, causing the man to laugh and widen his grin.</p><p>"Yes. Now what are you doing flirting with my wives?" Shiva crossed all four arms, widening his stance and flexing his muscles, noting how this human's gaze quickly dropped to watch the movement of his muscles before snapping back up to his face.</p><p>"Just having a friendly conversation since they turned me down after I asked to sleep with them. They were just telling me all about you-"</p><p>"You WHAT?! You were trying to get them into your bed human?!?!" Shiva growled and cut the man off. The human raised his arms in a 'calm down' gesture which only angered the god more.</p><p>"Relax. Like I said they turned me down. My name is Raiden by the way, not human." The man Raiden responded, "Your lucky to have such beautiful wives, I was really looking forward to a good fucking but I guess they're all yours. My loss" Raiden let out a sigh with this, seeming genuinely sad he couldn't have sex with the goddesses. Shiva saw how the three of them blushed at the compliments, and his extra eyes started to open.</p><p>"Hah? You thought you could walk up to MY wives as if you had a chance with them?" </p><p>"You sound jealous, would you rather I try and sleep with you instead?" at this question Shiva's jaw dropped. He couldn't understand the balls this human had to directly hit on several gods as if he was worthy of going to bed with them. Raiden merely gave Shiva a slow pan, eyes hotly trailing up and down his body and taking in all of the god's muscles and physique.</p><p>"Come on, I know you would have a good time. The ladies can watch if you don't mind, I'm fine with an audience" Raiden winked, making the goddesses blush and giggle, though they didn't outright say no. Shiva on the other hand couldn't believe the balls on him. He truly thinks he has the ability to satisfy a god of his caliber? Shiva opened his mouth to give a scathing remark but Parvati gently grabbed his wrist, pulling him over to the wives.</p><p>"Now Shiva, I know that your mad right now but we think you should maybe take him up on his offer." Shiva stared incredulously at each of his wives.</p><p>"You can't be serious"</p><p>"We are" Kali bluntly stated.</p><p>"Yeah, some of the other ladies have been talking about a human man fitting Raiden's description that has been able to satisfy any woman that he's come across. Come on Shiva it couldn't hurt to give him a try! If you do we'll make it worth your while later..." Durga offered, knowing that Shiva would be more likely to give in if there was a reward at the end. Shiva realized that they wouldn't just let it go.</p><p>"Hmmm, you promise that if I actually agree to sleep with this human ALONE then you'll give me something in return?"</p><p>"Yes!" "Yeah" "Sure" All three replied. Shiva then walked back over to Raiden who stood there amused.</p><p>"Fine. We'll see whether you can handle me or not. Take me to your room" Raiden lit up with Shiva's agreement, quickly turning and leading the god back to his room. Once in the room Raiden locked the door before pulling off the cloth around his waist, shamelessly exposing his large member.</p><p>"How do you want me?"</p><p>"On the bed on all fours. First you need to prove that your worth the hassle so prepare to put your mouth to good use." Raiden eagerly climbed atop his bed, making space for Shiva to kneel as he got on all fours and opened his mouth. His jaw dropped however when Shiva removed his clothing, showing his huge cock that shockingly matched his own and was maybe even a little longer. This reaction was exactly what Shiva was hoping for, thinking that once the human saw his size and how difficult it would be, he would give up and at least the god could tell his wives he tried.</p><p>So it came as a shock to the blue-skinned male when Raiden leaned forward and swallowed half his cock in one go. His upper arms grabbed the human's head as he hunched a little, eyes wide and staring down as Raiden slowly continued to take more of his huge dick until his nose was pressed into Shiva's groin, cock fully buried in the human's throat. Raiden then swallowed, drawing a moan from Shiva as his dick was stimulated from the throat. Raiden then pulled back and started building a rhythm, bobbing his head and blowing Shiva better than he thought a human could. The god placed two arms to steady himself while the other two held Raiden's head, helping him move quicker.</p><p>"I'm impressed human. No, Raiden. Your incredibly skilled at this." Raiden pulled completely off at this, grinning at the compliment as he stared at Shiva with hooded eyes, bringing his right hand up to jerk the god.</p><p>"Some like to say I'm lust in living form. I just can't help wanting to live a life of pleasure. It helps that you've such a great dick as well, the best I've seen." Shiva himself finally grinned as well before rolling his hips forward, signalling for Raiden to continue, which he happily did.</p><p>This time Raiden changed his techniques, adding a swivel to his neck while his tongue continuously moved around Shiva's dick, and each time he was deepthroated Raiden swallowed around him, creating a squeezing, tight feeling that was really getting Shiva off.</p><p>"Damn, you carry on like that and I'll end up coming soon" Hearing that Raiden shot Shiva a coy look, going all the way to the base, his nose nestled in Shiva's groin as he kept swallowing.</p><p>"Fuck! You greedy slut. You really wanna swallow my cum that bad?" Raiden responded by pulling back till just the head was inside, nodding and making a sound that Shiva took as yes.</p><p>"Alright, just try to swallow this because I always cum big!" Shiva started face-fucking at this, Raiden letting his jaw go slack. Shiva lent forward till he was curled over Raiden's back, upper arms spread out on the bed while his regular pair tightened their hold on the man's hair.</p><p>"I'm coming! Swallow that load!" Shiva practically roared out, burying himself to the hilt as his balls drew up before they started twitched, firing spurt after spurt straight into the human's stomach. Raiden's eyes even rolled up as he swallowed each shot, not letting a single drop escape his mouth. His hands came up around Shiva's waist, holding him so each cum load had to go down his throat.</p><p>Raiden could feel his ass twitching, the hole winking with each swallow. He really wanted to feel this god's dick inside his ass, just knew it would go past his prostate and pound his guts harder than anyone ever could. Even as he continued to swallow he was already imagining him falling to his back and holding his own legs open, Shiva just moving forward and sliding straight into him without waiting, setting up a fast pace immediately. Raiden could feel how empty his hole was as he slowly withdrew from Shiva, dick finally having stopped jerking as he finished orgasming.</p><p>"Wow, you really are a god. That tasted amazing, but we're not done yet." Shiva opened his mouth to respond before both of them heard an alarm, signalling that the next round would start in a few minutes.</p><p>"Well guess that will have to wait. If your still alive after this then I'll take you up Raiden" Shiva slid off the bed, smoothly grabbing and redressing. He turned his head and gave the man a cocky grin before leisurely walking away.</p><p>Raiden fell back after watching Shiva walk away, cursing and thanking this stupid Ragnarok for letting him meet Shiva but also stopping his fun. Though he hoped they would meet again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>